With the advent of digital cameras and their inclusion in smart phones, tablets, laptops and other portable electronic devices, it has become easier than ever for people to take photos. Some people choose to print out their digital photos, while others choose to view their digital photos on screens of their portable electronic devices, computer monitors or big screen TVs.